rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kota Rovin
Kota Rovin is the character played by Kota Rovin. The ooc Kota is the founder of the Rovin clan. The "idea" of this character first came into existence on the now empty world of w31. Due to the drastic difference between W31 and W42 style roleplay, many changes and adaptions had to be made to create the original Rovin characters. Biography The Burning Mansion Kota's story relating to this world began in the Rovin Manor in the Rovin's Old World. Kota sat upon his throne after receiving a notice from an ally detailing how they were cutting off all ties to the Rovin family. He had recently attended a trial where his own son, Wolf Rovin, was on trial for treason against the planet. Like most fathers, Kota had spoken out against the tyranny of a judge who also acts as the jury. For speaking out a "Death Warrant" was signed upon the Rovin family and all associates. Several Rovins were caught unaware in allied territories, seized and murdered for what their "Guardian" had said. Let it be known on this day, all associates of Kota Rovin and his family are here by condemned as traitors to our glorious Republic. A reward is offered for information leading to the capture and execution of Kota Rovin. All other Rovins are to be slain on sight. ~High Judge Roi Due to the highly powerful magical weaponary used in the Old World's wars, portals had begun to appear world wide. All who went through them vanished and never returned. Kota saw this as an insane way to escape the Republic. On the day the Republic seized the Rovin Manor all the Rovins except Kota had fled to the nearby coast line where boats waited them. Upon Kota's arrival the boats set sail for a portal rumored to be several miles to the southeast. The trip took only three days before a glowing portal was seen on the horizon. Upon entering it the portal closed as if it had been awaiting the poor Rovins. A New World, A New Life A storm brewed in the ocean west of Piscatoris, 5th age year 69. The tattered ship housing the Rovins arrived, heavily damaged by the magic of the portals. Naturally the survivors took to the life boats and went ashore as the ship sunk. Legend has it you can hear the whispers of those that didn't make it from the Old World on the wind there. Kota's first order of buisness was to set some ground rules and tie up some loose ends. He called the family to a campfire upon the beach. Upon starting the meeting, the families new set of rules were listed. He then turned upon his elder half-brother; Zema Rovin. Twenty years earlier, Zema had been drunk and assaulted a poor lass who happened to be in the same bar. Due to his high status in the family and the need for soldiers in the Old World he had been exempted in his crime. For his crime Zema was exiled as far east as possible, naturally he would end up in Morytania. After setting the rules, the Rovins marked the shore they landed upon and named it Funeral Beach. They then moved east as well, as the settlement of Piscatoris had yet to be founded. Eventually settling in Asgarnia's own Falador. The Flow of Time. It only took the Rovins twenty years to realize something. Most of them aged at a slower rate than the normal Gielnorian. Those born in Gielnor, however, aged almost the same as the indigenious people. By the year 169 the Rovins had grown quiet a bit while seeing very little action. This period was quite boring for Kota. He would constantly write in his journal... ...another day in this realm, I must admit it doesn't have the same quality of war as -No Translation-. The only worry is another incident like last week, I was strolling down some back alley when an old hobo stopped me. He could've sworn he recognised me; it took me a minute but I realized I knew him when he was much younger. Naturally I'm used to not aging as fast due to my father's lineage but this....Lack of Time is beyond belief.... This era of peace would be the last one Kota saw for a very long time.... Kota's Involvement with the Sicarius Wars A grandson of Kota, Jedi Rovin had risen high in the ranks of an organization known as the White Knights. Seeing an opportunity to raise his families popularity, he decided to talk to Kota about fighting the Sicarius. It took much convincing but eventually Kota allowed Rovin interference. The war looked terrible immediantly, the Sicarius were feared globally for many reasons. Official reports in the Rovin archives are sketchy and inaccurate. Rumours at the time suggested Kota would sometimes aid the Sicarius in attacking other threats to the family. While no evidence can be shown that such events occured, one thing is for certain: Kota survived the war. King Kota Rovin I After the war, the Rovins decided to settle down and rule the cityship known as Burthorpe. Kota declared himself King Kota Rovin I, an action many Rovins saw as arrogance. Taverley had come into the hands of the Ignis family, remembering their leader Katsu Ignis from the Sicarius Wars; an alliance was founded. During this period there are reports of Rovins going to Varrock and starting trouble with the leadership there. All trouble caused was personally fixed by Kota Rovin. The Rystar Rebellion One peaceful day, a report came across Kota Rovin's desk. It was a hand written letter from Jedi Rovin reporting a kidnapping in Falador. The victim was Daniel Rovin, Kota's second son. He arrived at Falador via teleportation as the message was dated for a couple days before. Hostages typically don't survive long if no ransom is given. Jedi and Kota went to the scheduled meeting place, Falador Park. The kidnapper was none other than Josh Nourom, Daniel's apparenet rival. After a brief discussion Kota convinced him to let Daniel go. However, Jedi had other plans. White Knights were called in to fight the Nourom and any help that arrived. This event ended with a confrontation between Kota and Jedi. The actual war is sketchy and varies depending on which side is asked to tell the tale. The Rovins will swear to the gods that Jedi declared him and all his decendents Rystars. Then he followed up with a mass assault on Burthorpe and a strange artifact the Rovins had been guarding(Private rp). Which ever side is asked, it is agreed that the Rovins did take Falador for a single hour. During this battle Kota aided a Mike Ryder in taking over Lumbridge and fortifying it against any retaliation. It was quickly retaken by mixture of Falador, Lumbridge, and Rystar troops. During this battle Kota's friend and ally Katsu Ignis is reported to have died. Near the end of the war a blade was said to have been created for the purpose of killing all of Rovin blood; This report has never been confirmed by the Rovins.(Private rp) The war ended officially after an ambush on Jedi Rystar, past that point he was listed as K.I.A. in the Rovin files. This event redefined the politics in the Rovin family, creating even more hatred for Kota amongst his family. Peace at home, War Afar This time is sometimes called a period of peace, sometimes a period of war. During this period there are sightings of Kota throughout Gielnor along with various Rovins. Under Kota's guidance they made relationships with many countries. One notable relationship was with Zenthos, a Mahjarrat who ruled over Camelot. Kota and Zenthos became close and are said to have been great friends. ...Got the message today, Zenthos has died. One of his nobles Remus Nin told me the new King of Camelot is a vicious tyrant. I've agreed to dethrone him in favor of Remus... ...The bastard tricked us, as our combined forces marched upon Camelot a familiar pointy-hatted figure emerged. Zenthos himself alive and well. He quickly explained that he had heard rumours of a traitor and that his "death" had drawn them out. My forces were scattered amongst the Nins, so I gave the logical order, betray the Nins. Zenthos has once again renewed our alliance... Another notable feat at the time is the Will of Katsu Ignis, he left to the Rovins Taverley expanding their borders by nearly twice the original size. The Taverley Incident At one point as king of Burthorpe Kota found himself in an audience with a small group of people in black armour. The Kinshra, as they introduced themselves, had come to request he lay off nearly his entire military force in favor of taking them on as his militia. Listening to the whispers of his Lieutenant Katsu; Kota decided against the deal. Within the hour scout reports had listed Taverley as fallen. The Kinshra, upset at having been turned down, had instead decided to launch a full scale invasion against the Rovin Territory. Kota had very little time to act, gathering The various Rovin branchs he began to assign missions. To Cliff Rovin he ordered a request of back up to be ran through enemy lines and into the mountains to Zenthos Dae of Camelot. To Jane Rovin, archmage of water at the Order of Wizards, he ordered her to use one of the Rovin's few commorbs to contact Grandmaster Samarodian for magical assistance. The battle began on the Burthorpe-Taverley border with neither side having a clear advantage over the other. Kota and Jane were seen at the forefront of the Rovin defences his shield protecting her as she used magic to do the same for him. As they fought, a powerful shade conjured by the Kinshra took the life of Jack Rovin, Kota's younger brother. Eventually magi and reinforcements from Camelot led by Zenthos Dae arrived to help turn the tide of battle. It was not enough. Despite the hours of conflict and a ruined border between the two towns the battle was a stalemate. Kota and Cliff signed a treaty with the Kinshra and returned to Burthorpe; the town of Taverley was lost. An empty reign After the battle; Kota was keen to keep an eye on Taverley. Seeing no immediant threat from the Kinshra he turned his eyes on more domestic matters. Several Rovins had begun to run amok without purpose, ironically his sons were the problem. Not seeing the point in wasting resources to rein them in; Kota allowed them to continue their fun. This would later cause him much grief and loss. Another dispute was the sudden arrival of a family known as the Hyru Family. Their patriarch claimed to have blood ties to an unnamed heir to the throne of Burthorpe and demanded the Rovins step down. Naturally Kota requested they bring him evidence of their legitmate claim to the throne. Failing to have any, the Hyru poisoned several of their own party and contacted Katsu Rovin. They asked him to inform Kota's "superiors" in Falador that the "False Reagent" had murdered several of their diplomats. Kota, learning of this accusation from Katsu(and also wondering why they would tell a Rovin their plan in the first place), opted to have Katsu slaugther the remaining family members. For a short time; Kota appointed Ethan Rovin as regeant to the throne and went on a tour of the world. During this time he was seen in cities, most often Varrock, and is known to have helped a handful of people for no particular reason. In one of these incidents he ended up battling a shade similar to the one that had slain his brother. After hearing the Rovins had formed a council to vote him out of power; Kota rushed back to Burthorpe to surpress all thought of democracy and set the ones behind it(namely his own wife and sons) back where they belonged. King No Longer During one such trip away from Burthorpe a shadowy group known as Dark Moon arrived in the area. Katsu Rovin; betraying his fellow Rovins began to feed them information to aid in laying siege to the area. Not arriving until three days after the siege had begun; Kota Rovin found himself barricaded in Burthorpe Castle hopelessly outmatched by Mahjarrat led forces. Knowing that Katsu's betrayal had sealed the fate of the Rovin's reign over Burthorpe...Kota's actions took a turn for the extreme. Step 1: Kota had every ounce of anything explosive owned by the Rovins in armory gathered up. Going as far as to raid the gunpowder stores for the castles cannons. Step 2: The Castles support, especially in the basement level, were rigged with the makeshift bombs. To ensure detonation a system of fuses was made spanning the castle. The fuses exposed to the open could be lit from any point in the castle but also snuffed out at any point. Step 3: Ensure every Rovin had a method of escape from the castle; from teleportation magic to teleport tablets. The drastic plan began when Dark Moon; using a key stolen by Katsu unlocked the castles front door and barged inside. Rather than find the slaugther they had wished for, they found the fuses lit and no defenders. Despite the destruction of the castle, the Dark Moon lost very few men. After the battle Kota Rovin returned to pick through the wreckage, only to find himself facing the Kinshra army. They demanded control over Burthorpe and threw salt into the wound; clearly bitter over their traitorous arrival Kota handed over the keys to the wreckage and left. A Return to the Roots After the fall of Burthorpe; Kota led the family westward out of Asgarnia. Their travels landed them in the poor land of Piscatoris. Ironically this area had been the landing point for the original Rovins from their homeworld. Finding relief so far from any other nations the Rovins ceased unofficial control of the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. Ruling through a series of proxy mayors and false businesses; the fishing colony became a money laundering scheme for the Rovin Family. Without a clear uniting purpose many Rovins began to scatter to find their own way in the world. Kota, having lost one son to Dark Moon, saw no reason to force loyalty out of any Rovins. During this time period Kota was rarely seen by outsiders as he began to focus on magic rather than politics or even his own family. He believed the glory the Rovins had known in Burthorpe could be regained by amassing an unprecedented amount of magical energy. With this belief in mind; Kota set out into the world to try and find legendary artifacts such as the Staff of Armadyl(Without success of course.) Kota did manage to learn some more magic and gather minor stores of power, compared to what his end goal was, but found that controlling such power was beyond his skill set. Hearing of a great Saradominist Church in Al-Kharid, Kota set out to investigate it for any hidden artifacts. It was his fate however to be one of many disguised pilgrims present that day. A group of Zamorkians assaulted the church and mistook Kota for a real pilgrim. Although he took down their animated armour, he was stabbed from behind and severely poisoned. Returning home with an ailing body; Kota began to hallucinate and believe he had what it took to become a god. Final Showdown Believing he could become a god, the sickened Kota Rovin turned all of his attention to that purpose. The result of his experiments was reopening the portal to the Rovin's homeworld. This portal however was unstable and threatend to turn the pennisula of Piscatoris into rumble should it implode. Seeing the threat Kota's experiments posed to the region his wife Jane gathered a small team to "speak" with her husband. This was futile as Kota had no intention of being talked out of his plans. A battle erupted that shook the area now known as Funeral Beach(now known as Airut Beach). Defeating Jane and her team, a lone mage named Louis Pyron managed to get the drop on the Patriarch. Casting a mighty Saradomin Strike spell Kota was smote in a single blow. As he lay dying the portal did in fact implode, but without reaching it's full extent the pennisual was spared and only the beach destroyed, Kota Rovin's body was not found in the rumble. It was assumed the portal had consumed it when it imploded. Post-death For ten years after his death Kota Rovin's soul floated alone in a sea of darkness and pain. The portal's collaspe had interrupted the dying process and trapped him in undeath. This spirit eventually gained enough strength to partially possess Rakon Rovin but posed no real threat to anyone. Eventually Rakon managed to exorcise the spirit once more casting it out. Since that day it has regained some strength and is known to appear before Rovins, or in areas related to Rovins, and pose as a god. In reality the spirit has no real power over anything not of it's own blood. Appearance Kota Rovin is constantly depicted in portraits by the Rovins in his "human form". With illusion spells he could appear entirely human. His skin was a dark brown color and his hair nearly as dark. He kept his face clean shaven but his hair down to end of his back. He would wear tattered clothes despite his high ranking status. His favored weapon was a longsword of about 3' 5" made of a strange steel like metal. In this form he stood at 5' 11" In his "true form" Kota would cancel the illusion magic revealing the wings he kept so carefully hidden, his height also increased to 6' 2" in this form. He is only known to have canceled his illusion spell twice in Gielinor. In his "spirit/god form" Kota Rovin can edit his appearence. Appearing most often as a hobo or lower class citizen, this version of himself seems relatively uncreative and has been known to use the same disguise on the same people despite them already knowing it is him. This suggest the spirit has a very poor memory. Relationships Jane Rovin The wife of Kota Rovin. In the early years the two clearly cared greatly for each other. However by the end of their long lifespans the two were rarely seen together. It is known through various journals that Kota disapproved greatly of her joining the Order of Wizards and thought her magic would be of better use in Burthorpe rather than teaching new mages. His spirit seems not remember, or is unwilling to remember, that Jane led the charge in killing him. Zenthos Dae While rarely seen together it is known the two recognized each other as powerful and seemed to be friends. Zenthos and Kota both constantly responded to each others calls for help. After Kota's death, Zenthos Dae was one of the few non-Rovins to partake in decided a successor and even witnessed the first sighting of his ghost before any Rovins saw it. Zema Rovin Kota's elder brother. While never seen together on Gielinor, it is known Kota exiled Zema for a supposed crime he had committed on their homeworld. Zema was only permitted to return after Kota's death and was quick to spit on his brothers grave marker. The ghost of Kota has shown the same level of content towards Zema. Jack Rovin One of Kota's younger brothers. The two were known to get along very well. Kota's early take on honor and glory lined up perfectly with Jack's. When Jack died Kota turned his rage into a weapon against the Kinshra during the Battle of Taverley and never forgave himself for his death. Destro Rovin Kota's youngest brother. Destro was shown frequently near Kota, but as more of a servant than a brother. When Kota died Destro did not mourn and even seemed amused that Kota could be slain. The ghost of Kota was equally amused by the eventually death of Destro and has been shown commanding Destro's ghost on occassion. Wolfiel Rovin, Daniel Rovin, and Ingram Rovin Kota's three sons. The three were constantly rebelling against his authority and ignored anything he said. Despite this Kota was quick to respond to any threat on his children with lethal force. Of the three it is believed Kota cared the most about Wolfiel, who was also the most rebellious. Caius Rovin A blooded Rovin that frequently encountered his ghost. The ghost passed on a lot of knowledge to Caius in their interactions. The ghost even aided Caius in escaping the Rovins method of tracking each other permanently. His reasons for this were never explained and the ghost has never mentioned him since. Elminy Rovin A Rovin that frequently saw the ghost of Kota Rovin. She made off with one of his artifacts, a book filled to the brim with everything he had learned in life. Despite this Kota's ghost was frequently shown to be on Elminy's side in Rovin conflicts. Rakon Teor Nocte Rovin Kota's attempt at cheating death. Kota attempted to possess a young Rakon leaving him with fragmented memories from Kota's life and a very bitter hatred of the old Patriarch. While Rakon is openly hostile against Kota, Kota is seems to be more passive, ignoring him or seperating them should the two come across one another. Personality Kota Rovin could be called many things, only a few of them good. As leader of the Rovins every decision he made furthered not just the families cause, but his personal desires. To any not familiar with this he could appear quite friendly or quite cruel. This switching of egos based on the situations was one of the many reasons he survived so long on Gielnor. Close to death Kota's thinking took a twisted turn. In a fit of delusions brought on by the poison eating at his body, Kota began to see himself as capable of godhood. Believing artifacts of magic to bring about this change, as told in the Tales of Zamorak, he saw even small magical trinkets as stepping stones to divinity. The spirit of Kota Rovin seems to be the definition of random. Known to bounce between personalities with each appearence it is difficult to determine what it thinks. Abilities In life Kota Rovin was quite skilled with a standard longsword and kiteshield. He also possessed knowledge of lightning and fire magic. Although the latter was his favorite by far. In death the spirit of Kota is known to show a wide range of magical abilities, form shapeshifting to illussions. On the same boat however, only Rovins have ever witnessed these phenomena and non-Rovins in the same room remain unaffected by any magic he cast. This suggest his ghost may literally "haunt" the Rovin bloodline. Trivia Kota Rovin is only the 2nd eldest of the original Rovins icly, but oocly he is the first Rovin. Kota Rovin is infact played by the username: Kota Rovin. Kota Rovin's death in public roleplay led to a massive story arc in the private roleplay section where Kota still lives. However in public roleplay his ghost is little more than a joke. The "final battle" was meant to take no more than 30 minutes, if the timer hit 30:00 the roleplay would end with all Rovins in the vicinity dead and Piscatoris ruined. As if on que, a Jagex update timer spawned at the very start of the roleplay. It took 27 minutes to kill Kota. Category:Male Category:Icyene Category:Rovin Category:Deceased Category:Characters